1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a field emitting device and a display apparatus having the same, and more particularly to a field emitting device and a display apparatus having the field emitting device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A backlight unit of a display apparatus may employ a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) as a line light source, or a light emitting diode (LED) as a point light source. However, such a backlight unit is expensive to manufacture due to its complicated structure. Further, since the line light source is located at a side of the backlight unit, the power consumption is relatively large due to the reflection and transmission of light. Moreover, it is more difficult to obtain a uniform brightness with a line light source as the size of the display apparatus increases.
A field emission type backlight unit having a flat light emitting structure uses less power than a backlight unit employing a CCFL, and has a relatively uniform brightness in a wide light-emitting area. A field emission type backlight unit may emit red, green, and blue lights. However, on occasion, the red, green, blue lights mix together, which may reduce quality of the display apparatus.
Thus, there is a need for a field emission type backlight unit that can emit red, green, and blue lights that prevents or reduces instances of color mixing, and a display apparatus including the field emission type backlight.